


A Most Awesome Guys' Day

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wind down with a few guilty pleasures while Jared laments on where to sit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Awesome Guys' Day

It’s hardly the first time Jared has seen it happen.

They spent a good few hours planted in their seats with eyes glued to the field of a Major League Soccer game. An early dinner was Buffalo Wild Wings because Nathan insisted it was a Guys Day Out, “and all guys eat with their hands!” The day’s continued on with _Gone in 60 Seconds_ because they all knew a good action movie was a great capper to a great day. 

And now, Jensen and Nathan are sacked out on the couch with their legs up on the ottoman, Jensen’s arm over Nathan’s shoulders, and his head tucked down on top of Nathan’s, as if he’s the one snuggling up to Jared’s son. 

Jared’s spent the last two, three years thinking up all the easy ways this could happen. Long before he shared so much as a kiss with Jensen, he’d been imagining it. It was never a hard picture to create in his mind. For weeks before they spoke, Jared admired the way Jensen handled the pee wee soccer team (and most notably Nathan), how he crouched to every kid’s level, handed out high fives with a warm smile, and did everything to encourage their excitement and energy for the sport. 

Jared loves being a father, adores his son. But for the last two years of being with Jensen, Jared’s found himself making room in his heart for him. And at this very moment, ignoring the possibility to calculate exactly what percentage each man holds of his heart, Jared is fighting the want to stretch out next to Nathan, to ease himself right along with these two while keeping his son front and center. Then he considers sliding in behind Jensen and reaching long arms across them both, holding the most important men in his life all while knowing Jensen was holding onto the miniature version of himself.

“You’re thinkin’ too loud,” Jensen mumbles, face barely moving with the sleepy words. 

“I don’t know where to sit,” comes out more troubled than he had intended with his voice staying low enough to not disturb Nathan. 

Jensen opens his eyes and lifts up just enough to look down on Nathan. He drops his head back down to kiss the top of Nathan’s hand then shifts to the side while tossing a sleepy smile Jared’s way. He stretches, arms reaching far into the air, shirt riding up just enough to tempt Jared, and his head turning from side to side. “There, now you don’t have to choose,” he says with a low rumble, voice worn down from a long day of laughing and talking. 

With a burst of warmth in his chest, Jared moves forward and plants his hand at the back of the couch so he can lean down and press his lips high on Jensen’s cheek. He wants to go lower, wants to kiss with intent and tongue and elevate it, but Nathan’s there. He’s sleeping _right there_ and Jared just can’t. 

Jensen rubs his palm at Jared’s side with a lazy smile, like he can read minds and knows how much Jared can’t fathom how hard he’s fallen or how easily Jensen’s slid right into his life. 

Jared lowers himself to the cushions as lightly as possible and Nathan instantly, instinctively, turns into him. His son’s snuffling through his barely awake state and all but buries his face into Jared’s side as he pulls his legs up to the couch to fully lie down. Then Jensen leans into Jared’s other side, hand sliding over Jared’s leg to rest on the inside of his knee as he puts his head to Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared can’t exactly move, even just to bring his feet up to the ottoman, to slide lower in the couch, without disrupting the entire scene. And it bugs him for all of three seconds before he just pushes his head into the back cushion of the couch and smirks at the detectives snarking with Nicholas Cage on screen.

“Should watch _ConAir_ next,” Jensen mumbles.

Jared rests his mouth at the top of Jensen’s head to murmur back, “You’ve got a problem.”

“They’re a guilty pleasure,” he argues softly as he squeezes at Jared’s leg and leans more heavily into him.

Jared hums in return and considers timing for the end of this movie and the beginning of the next. “Think we should wake Nathan for it?”

There’s a long pause with Jensen beginning to speak before he stops himself again. “He should probably sleep, huh? It’s gettin’ late and all.”

He reconsiders the time – not all too late but not all too early – and the adventure of the entire day, the first one the three of them spent entirely together. “I’ll let him nap for a bit. Can’t let the kid miss out on _ConAir_.”

Jensen chuckles, breath warm against Jared’s shoulder. “No you can’t.”

And when Nathan gets off his first excited laugh and a pump of his fist with the bar fight that starts off the entire drama of _poor Nicholas Cage_ being wrongfully convicted to a prison sentence, Jared knows it’s worth it. Just this once, to keep them all up together as long as possible.


End file.
